Le pacte de la vengeance
by Yuu Guerteena
Summary: Levy en veut horriblement à Gajeel pour les avoir crucifiés elle, Jett et Droy, et l'ignore sans arrêt. Mais son passé la rattrapera et la forcera à faire équipe avec lui.
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Ça faisait une semaine que Gajeel avait intégré Fairy Tail, une semaine qu'elle l'ignorait, elle le détester. Il les avaient crucifié, elle, Jet et Droy après tout et il se pointait là comme ça, lui qui avait blessé ses amis et détruit la guilde, laissant celle-ci à l'état de cendre, elle ne pouvait le supporter ! Le seul fait de le savoir membre de Fairy Tail lui donnait la nausée et envie de crier au monde qu'il se lassera vite et partira dans une autre guilde, mais non ! Ce serait trop simple ! Si, ils étaient dans un livre elle savait comment ça se déroulerait ... et ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Ca exactement une semaine qu'il l'observait bizarrement assit à une table, seul dans un coin de la guilde. Elle détestait ce regard froid et distant, tellement, mais tellement familier, décidément elle ne pensait pouvoir un jour l'apprécier lui un homme au cœur de pierre ou plus précisément selon elle, "de fer". Quant à lui, il l'observait toujours et encore en mastiquant inlassablement et bruyamment, très bruyamment des boulons, des couverts, etc... Encore une fois une semaine qu'elle supportait ce regard pesant et cette mastication bruyante qui l'énervait au plus haut point tout en l'empêchant de lire. Ne pouvait-il pas regarder ailleurs ?! Pourquoi s'acharnait-il donc à la fixer elle ? Elle qu'on ne remarquait presque jamais pour cause sa petite taille et son calme presque légendaire selon certain mais elle pensait plus que c'était les autres de Fairy Tail qui étaient trop bruyant et fonce dans le tas. Cependant, elle craqua, elle se leva lentement et sans bruit pour avancer jusqu'à la table la plus isolé de la guilde et s'arrêta pile devant la cause de sa colère.


	2. Chapitre 1

****Chapitre 1 :****

Cependant, elle craqua, elle se leva lentement et sans bruit pour avancer jusqu'à la table la plus isolé de la guilde et s'arrêta pile devant la cause sa colère.

Levy : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle était énervée en même temps être observée comme une bête de foire l'orripilait au plus haut point presque autant que la pitié et son ton comme son regard le faisait très bien remarquer.

Gajeel : Hum ?... Je bouffe ça se voit pas ?  
Levy : Alors pourrais tu fermer ta bouche en mangeant et regarder ailleurs que dans ma direction ! Je m'entend plus penser ! -élève la voix-

En la regardant Gajeel ne put retenir un rire narquois "Alors comme ça cette crevette peut se mettre en colère" pensa-t-il et ne put non plus se retenir de vouloir tester ses limites comme le ferai un enfant pour s'amuser à embêter ses parents sauf que Gajeel ne l'aurait jamais fait avec Métalicanna, déjà à cette époque il connaissait très bien les limites à n'absolument pas franchir.

Gajeel : Geehee... Va voir ailleurs gamine, plus j'te regarde, plus je vois à quel point tu fais pitié, Geehee...

Son rire étrange et son sourire narquois prirent fin au moment précis où Levy lui mit une gifle. Levy ne supportait pas et d'ailleurs n'a jamais supportée d'être regardée de haut, d'être prise en pitié. Cette gifle ... même si elle l'avait voulu de tout son être, elle n'aurait pu la retenir. Entendre ces trois mots, ces trois petits mots lui rappelais trop, beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'elle aurait bien voulu oublier. Oui ... elle aurait tout donné pour ... absolument tout. Ces trois mots l'avait vraiment énervée, ce qui était pourtant extrêmement rare.

Levy : Ne dis plus jamais que je fais pitié.  
Gajeel : -regard haineux- Tu m'fais peur.

Bien qu'il était encore assez calme pour utiliser le deuxième degrés tous les mages sentaient bien que ça aller mal tourner. Il se leva dangereusement en la regardant dans les yeux et l'attrapant par le col. Elle faisait de même, elle aussi, elle n'avait pas peur, après tout cela ne pouvait pas être pire que **ça** et rien ne le pourrais jamais. Finalement Macao intervenu avec derrière lui Jet et Droy qui était près à tuer le Drangon Slayers rien qu'avec le regard. Macao essaya d'arranger ça avec plus de diplomatie mais les deux "toutous", comme l'avait souvent pensé Gajeel durant cette semaine, ne l'entendaient pas vraiment de cette oreille.

Macao : Arrête Gajeel, tu ne veux avoir des ennuies dès la première semaine écoulé, non ?  
Jet : Si tu touche à Levy...  
Droy : ...Tu vas voir !  
Gajeel : Elle avait pas cas me chercher...

Le Dragon Slayers n'avait même pas daigné les regarder et s'apprêtait à commencer la bataille général en voulant donner un coup de point à Levy, mais son idée fut vite refroidit. Erza arriva avec une aura meurtrière genre, essaie de la frapper juste pour voir ! Le dragon slayer d'acier qui fut prit de sueurs froides, reposa la jeune fille, non sans grommeler.

Gajeel : Tchh... T'as juste eu de la veine, crevette.

Le lendemain fut le retour à la case départ, elle l'ignorait à nouveau et les seules fois qu'elle le regardait, c'était pour lui lancer des éclairs. Ce qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout, pour il ne savait qu'elles raisons. Il avait pourtant l'habitude d'être haï et la plupart du temps traiter comme un monstre. Pourtant là il n'aimait pas ça, mais il cessa de se poser des questions. Après tout pourquoi s'embêter avec cette crevette pas plus haute que trois pommes ? Mais ... il ne savait pourquoi malgré tous les efforts du monde pour ignorer la jeune fille, son regard retournait de son propre chef vers elle. Il se dit alors que cela devait être dût à la couleur inhabituelle des cheveux de celle-ci qui attirait son regard. Bleu ciel ... ce n'était pas très habituelle.

De son côté, Levy était assez embêté Droy était malade comme un chien et ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui seul donc Jet s'en chargeait à sa place. Levy aussi l'aurait fait, si elle n'avait pas manqué d'argent. Elle avait tout dépensé pour acheter un nouveau livre d'un de ses auteurs préféré ce livre était intitulé "Promesse de retrouvaille", une magnifique histoire qui se passe dans un autre monde où la magie n'existe pas. Le personnage principal est une jeune fille morte qui aurait conclu un dîle avec un être extrêmement puissant et craint appeler "Diable" pour revenir sur Heartland en fantôme pour dire ses derniers mots à sa famille mais malheureusement personne ne la voit. Levy avait prévu de lire ce livre pendant sa mission, elle voulait en prendre une plus longue. Elle alla donc à la guilde pour se dégoter une mission bien payé et pas trop dure parce que cette fois elle sera seule. Sa main parcouru le tableau et les missions suivi de son regard attentif, il y en avait un paquet, Mira venait surement de mettre de nouvelles missions à peine arrivée, elle ferma les yeux un instant ... l'odeur des feuilles et de l'encre fraîche lui plaisait tellement ... elle sorti de sa rêverie pour continuer se qu'elle avait commencé, son regard se posa sur l'affiche la plus proche. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand elle l'a lut, cette affiche avec écrit "Demande d'aide pour débarrasser la ville Lighting de la célèbre guilde noire Red Devils". Elle avança sa main tremblotante vers la feuille pour la prendre ... elle tremblait comme une feuille. Personne ne le remarqua, trop occupé à soit participer, soit à observer la baston général, cependant, quand Levy était entrée dans le batiment Gajeel s'était tout de suite demandé se qu'elle foutait sans ses chiens de garde.


End file.
